


Art and Fanmix for "A Company of Three"

by Gryph



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: mpregbigbang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and fanmix inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/692275">A Company of Three</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd4the24">Madd4the24</a> for the <a href="http://mpregbigbang.livejournal.com">mpregbigbang</a> on LJ. Spoilers for the story in the lyric excerpts, so go read the fabulous story first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Fanmix for "A Company of Three"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Company of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692275) by [Madd4the24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd4the24/pseuds/Madd4the24). 



Banner:

Fanmix:

**a company of three**  
[download ](http://anonym.to/?https://www.box.com/s/deiazzlim70aw48muduh)  
(69Mb zip \\\ 11 songs, cover, lyrics)

  
**01 Your Beautiful Ending | One Less Reason**  
 _“The truth is, Kurt, that when I was little, and I imagined myself all grown up, I never once pictured a family with more than one person. I didn’t dream about having kids, or look forward to being a father. That’s the truth. But what’s also the truth is that I love you. And I married you because you are the only person I ever want to be with. I want what you want, and if you want a baby, then we should have one. Marriage is about a balance, and just because I never saw myself being a father, doesn’t mean I can’t be one.”_ _~Blaine~_

And you better hold me down  
Stand me up, keep me safe, while I'm falling to pieces  
And, and tell me how should I bid when all I know is to break  
You didn't have to lie, I know you tried  
You took what they give, expecting time to heal you  
But it came so soon, it was 3:11 on a Tuesday afternoon

Don't make it better for me  
I wish you'd just stop pretending  
Everyone is here for you  
This is your beautiful ending

**02 Eat For Two | 10,000 Maniacs**  
 _“There is nothing,” Kurt told him flatly, “I want more. And nothing I won’t do to get one. Nothing I won’t sacrifice. I was born to be a father, Blaine. And if I go my whole life never reaching that goal, I’ll feel like I failed. I’ll feel incomplete.”_

Well, the egg man fell down off his shelf.  
All the good king's men with all their help struggled 'til the end for a shell they couldn't mend.  
You know where this will lead, to hush and rock in the nursery for the kicking one inside of me.  
I eat for two, walk for two, breathe for two now.

Walk for two? I'm stumbling.  
Breathe for two? I can't breathe.  
Five months , how it grows.  
Five months now, I begin to show.

**03 There’s A Fine, Fine Line | Avenue Q**  
 _“What happened with us? We use to be everything to each other. The only important people on the planet were each other. We were so in love. And then something happened. Maybe we just drifted. I think this baby made it worse. Regardless, things changed and I don’t know what to do. I think … maybe Dave became to me what you used to be.” ~Kurt~_

There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.

And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...

**04 Call Me | Shinedown**  
 _“But,” Dave told him, taking another step, “if there’s ever going to be anything between us, in any capacity other than me picking my kid up for the afternoon, then I’m not going to be in competition with your husband. I’m not going to let you bounce back and forth because you like what we have, but you feel some sense of dependency or loyalty to him. You can’t have it both ways, not any more. So if you want more, you make a choice.”_

Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way

I finally put it all together,  
But nothing really lasts forever  
I had to make a choice that was not mine,  
I had to say goodbye for the last time

**05 Goody’s Song | Richie Monroe**  
 _His father rubbed a hand over his face. “Marriages end all the time. People grow apart. It’s not a sign of weakness for--”_  
 _“No.” Kurt turned sharply to his father. “It’s not that. Dad. I’d known… for a while. I had known for a good deal of time that whatever was happening with Blaine was bad. It was crumbling way before this, and everything that happened lately? It just added to it. I don’t think we were going to make it, no matter what. Everything I tried was just buying us time. That’s all.”_

We were never meant to live together,  
So why did we have to fall in love?  
When I lie at night and I think about you  
I can't help wondering what you are thinking of.

Well I see your face and I know you're out there  
And I know you cry when I sing this song  
Don't cry baby, nothing we did was wrong.

**06 Whatever It Takes | Lifehouse**  
 _“No,” Dave agreed, “but I have feelings for you and you have feelings for me. And together, we have a baby. We’re a family, Kurt. A messed up one, but a family. And we have to make this work.”_

A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

**07 Home | Daughtry**  
 _A little shyly, Dave spoke up, “I’m going to stick around for a while.” He added, face a red hue, “I don’t really have anyone to go home to. Nothing to go back early for. I don’t mind keeping Kurt company, if he wants me here.”_  
 _“Of course,” Kurt told him without hesitation. “You know you’re always going to be welcome here, Dave. Always.”_

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,

**08 Reunion | Richie Monroe**  
 _“I saw you on the street that day,” Blaine said looking bashful. “I was bringing a set of court briefs back to the office and I was already running late. The traffic was horrible and I figured it would just be faster to walk the rest of the distance, than to sit in traffic. But then I saw you, Kurt. I saw you going into the Met and you were… the most beautiful person I’d ever seen. I still remember exactly how you had your hair, and what you were wearing, and the bag you had with you. I remember what color your belt was, and the type of shoes, and… and I just knew if I let you go, if I didn’t go after you, I’d never see you again. I was so late, but I didn’t care. I went in right after you, and I was so scared I wouldn’t be able to find you.”_

I can't say why it happens that way  
The people you love, they just go away  
With all that we did, and all that we faced,  
How could it be that you just got misplaced?

I should've tried harder a long time before  
I gave what I had, but you needed more  
So the years have gone by and the time really flew  
And my life just took over, I lost track of you.

**09 A Matter Of Trust | Billy Joel**  
 _“You were my first love, and I thought my only love, but if we’re only telling each other the truth here, then yes, I’m not in love with you anymore. I don’t see myself having a future with you. I will always care about you, and want the best for you, but I don’t want to raise my baby with you. I don’t want to stay married to you, and no matter what, I will never be in love with you again. That time has passed, Blaine. Too much has happened to us.” ~Kurt~_

Some love is just a lie of the heart  
The cold remains of what began with a passionate start  
And they may not want it to end  
But it will it's just a question of when  
I've lived long enough to have learned  
The closer you get to the fire the more you get burned  
But that won't happen to us  
Because it's always been a matter of trust

**10 Make You Feel My Love | Adele**  
 _Dave cleared is throat as he pulled out a small, velvet box. “Now I know you said that it was really hard for you to take your ring off, so I was thinking I could maybe do something about that.” He handed the box over and Kurt cracked it open immediately, revealing a slim silver ring._

When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.

**11 I’m Yours | The Script**  
 _Kurt found his hand in the darkness and brought it to his mouth, kissing it with dry lips. “I love you, David Karofsky, and you never have to thank me for that. If anything, I’m more thankful to you. You gave me my children and fulfilled my biggest dreams.”_

You healed these scars over time  
Embraced my soul  
You loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life  
The day news came my best friend died  
My knees went weak and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours


End file.
